cartoonnetworkcnfunnyfunfandomcom-20200213-history
Do de rubber duck (2016 version)
Lazlo: there's a brand new dance And It's got a reggae beat You do it in the bath While you wash your hands and feet Get in the tub Hold your duckie in your lap Tap your toes while you scrub In the water from the tap And do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck Come on everybody try Contestants: do de rubber duck! Lazlo: don't be left high and dry Contestants: yeah do de rubber duck! Lazlo: as you keep on getting wetter Contestants: do de rubber duck! Lazlo: you'll be feeling so much better Contestants: do de rubber duck! Lazlo: you'll be left without a care Contestants: when you do de rubber duck! Lazlo: and you can even wash your hair Contestants: while you do de rubber duck! Lazlo: it will have a healthy sheen Contestants: if you do de rubber duck! Lazlo: yeah you'll be squeaky clean Contestants: when you do de rubber duck! Lazlo and contestants: and do de duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck duck, rubber duck, rubber duck duck Ezekiel: don't get soap in your eye Contestants: (except ezekiel) when you do de rubber duck! Ezekiel: cause that will make you cry Contestants: (except ezekiel) when you do de rubber duck! DJ: hey all you grouches sing Contestants: (except DJ) now do de rubber duck! DJ: yeah make the bathtub ring Contestants: (except DJ) do de rubber duck! Owen and noah: everybody knows Contestants: (except Noah and owen) how to do de rubber duck Owen and noah: scrub your flippers and your toes Contestants: (except Noah and owen) do de rubber duck! Tyler: and while you wash away your troubles Contestants: (except tyler) do de rubber duck! Tyler: don't forget to count the bubbles Izzy: 1, 2, 3, 4! Lazlo and Contestants: duck, rubber duck, duck, rubber duck Rubber duck, duck, rubber duck duck, rubber duck Duck, rubber duck duck, rubber duck Rubber duck duck, rubber duck, rubber duck duck Leshawna: all around the woild Contestants: (except leshawna) dey do de rubber duck! Leshawna: whenever rolls get soiled Contestants: (except leshawna) dey do de rubber duck! Cody: watch them splishin and a splashin Contestants: (except cody and sierra) do de rubber duck! Sierra: It's a very latest fashion Contestants: (except sierra and cody) do de rubber duck! Lindsey: take at least one bath a day Contestants: (except lindsay and bridgette) do de rubber duck! Bridgette: and you'll move those germs away Contestants: (except Bridgette and lindsey) do de rubber duck! Harold: come and be a bath time bopper Contestants: (except harold) do de rubber duck! Harold: don't pull out the stopper Contestants: (except harold) do de rubber duck! Lazlo and Contestants: (repeat 4 times) (Meanwhile, scoutmaster lumpus knocks on the door and hears lazlo and the total drama contestants singing as he can't get in the bathroom) (Everyone except lazlo is gone) Lazlo: oh, where'd everybody go? (Laughs) Category:Musical Numbers